Ice-cream
by NoritaYandere
Summary: Mi dulce Haku, mi querida herramienta, he de premiarte con un helado por servirme para tantas cosas. Yaoi.


_Atención:__** Prohibida**__ la lectura de este texto a menores de __**16 años.**_

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pues son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta reproducción es por mera diversión y no se busca degradar a los personajes._

_No copiar ni publicar sin el nombre expreso de la autora original o notificación especial a la misma._

**Ice-Cream**

¿Que estas mirando niño? – gruño entre la tela un enorme hombre moreno.

Con timidez el jovencito levanto su dedo y señalo entre las personas que caminaban por las atestadas calles de un pueblito de ladrones, a un viejecito que con mano temblorosa servía una bola blanca sobre un cono de galleta el cual segundos después era saboreado por un chiquillo apenas menor que Haku, quien rodeaba los nueve años.

Helado ¿eh? – pronuncio apenas audible el monstruo del país de la niebla, movió su mirada hacia el jovencito junto a él, delgado y pálido, con el cabello largo y un kimono ligero que encontraron hace algún tiempo en una de sus tantas masacres; empezó a caminar seguido por su herramienta, las calles arenosas eran totalmente opuestas a los charcos por los que acostumbraba caminar, así mismo las personas que le rodeaban, en su mayoría hombres o niños parecían demasiado ocupados para percatarse de la presencia de los shinobis, saco un billete arrugado de algún lugar de su ropaje y señalo con este al anciano cuyos ojos parecían estar ocultos bajo las arrugas de su frente y unas frondosas cejas – me da un helado – dijo tratando de parecer un transeúnte mas. El anciano tomo el dinero y se movió con la parsimonia de su edad a servir ese delicioso mangar de vainilla congelada. Mientras tanto el mundo que aparentaba ir más lento transcurría como una serie de imágenes guardadas en la mente de Zabuza; "¿señor Zabuza puedo quedarme con esta ropa?" recordaba con claridad el día en que consiguió la vestimenta que llevaba justo ahora su pequeño acompañante; el solo le observó, mientras luchaba con el lazo que llevaba en su espalda el cual al parecer no podía atar por sí solo, antes de darse cuenta estaba atándoselo con una delicadeza impropia de su ruda personalidad, en esa habitación donde un anciano yacía muerto sobre un charco carmesí, ese chiquillo brillaba como si ese color jamás pudiese ensuciarle.

Señor Zabuza! – murmuro el muchacho halando su mano para sacarle de su embeleso – Gracias por el helado! – pronuncio con sencillez esbozando una sonrisa amplia que causo sin querer una punzada en el pecho del mayor.

El calor se le hacía casi insoportable, o era él quien sudaba. Camino a paso firme hacia la salida de ese pueblo sin poder sacarse del pensamiento el resto del día que recordaba antes de ser devuelto a la realidad; "¿No te importa parecer una niña?" recordó haberle preguntado cuando le pudo observar bien el kimono, el niño se encogió de hombros "no si al señor Zabuza le agrada" acto seguido le dio una de esas sonrisas que rara vez aparecían pero cuando lo hacían se quedaban grabadas en la cabeza de ese asesino a sangre fría, nítidas y sin maldad; esas imágenes parecían tapizar los pensamientos del ninja de la niebla.

Las hojas de los arboles se movían haciendo un sonido arrullador interrumpido de vez en cuando por un ruidito húmedo proveniente del joven Haku, antes de darse cuenta Momochi Zabuza observaba de reojo al muchacho, deleitándose sin intención con la forma en que lamia el helado que atacado por el sopor se derretía en sus manos y se resbalaba por su cara "Mierda, ¿pero que estas pensando?" se dijo a sí mismo sin poder apartar la mirada, su cuerpo seguía caliente contrastando con el sudor frio en su nuca.

¿Señor Zabuza? – escucho a tras de sí causándole un brinco imperceptible, solo le dirigió la mirada – ¿le importa si regreso a cambiar mis ropas? – antes de darse cuenta le estaba mirando de frente, tenía el kimono naranja manchado con pequeñas gotitas blancas, al igual que su cara y sus manos; era por mucho la imagen más tentadora que alguien pudiese ver, una sonrisa se oculto tras la máscara del ninja mayor.

Aguanta un poco, estamos cerca de un arroyo; allí podrás lavarte – dijo sin un ápice de emoción en su voz, pero dentro de si algo le quemaba, dentro de su cabeza algo le gritaba que ese niño era suyo y podía usarle a placer – Haku – Susurro para nadie más que el pequeño – sabes lo que eres para mi ¿no es cierto? – interrogo dejando salir un toque de perversión desconocido para su acompañante.

Así es señor, no soy más que una herramienta que usted puede utilizar cuantas veces le plazca.

El agua caía sobre unas rocas multicolores causando un sonido que oculto el ruido de la cordura del ninja de la niebla sangrienta partiéndose en miles de trozos. "Eso era lo que quería escuchar" dijo para sí mismo. Detuvo al muchacho tomándole del hombro, con su acostumbrado tono de orden empezó su juego "No puedes lavarte todavía".

¿Sucede algo señor Zabuza? – le miro.

No te muevas a menos que yo te lo diga - busco un lugar cómodo en la sombra bajo un árbol, reviso por unos momentos si había alguien en las cercanías y prosiguió – siéntate – sin dudarlo ni un momento el jovencito se dirigió a un lado de su salvador – ¿a dónde vas?

Usted me dijo… - con la mirada Momochi señalo el lugar entre sus piernas, Haku solo asintió arrodillándose frente a él.

Eres un buen niño Haku – tomo su barbilla y le atrajo hasta que estuvo a unos centímetros de su cara, le observo sonrojarse por la cercanía, temblando ligeramente cuando vio la máscara deslizarse y la lengua fría del hombre que le apresaba paso por su mejilla dejando un rastro húmedo, pegajoso – Aun sabes a vainilla – agrego tragando la saliva que su cuerpo producía por la ansiedad – Acércate un poco mas – obediente Haku se arrastro hasta quedar prácticamente unido al otro ninja, una mano le apretó la espalda haciéndole caer.

Un escalofrió recorría la espina dorsal del joven Haku desembocando en su nuca; ya había visto este comportamiento de su maestro, hace algún tiempo, mientras espiaba descubrió a su amo peleando de una manera extraña con otra mujer, parecía dolerle pues exhalaba con fuerza y rasguñaba la espalda de su contrincante, aunque solo pudo observarles unos segundos lo que sintió ese día fue nada más que el puro odio hacia esa mujer que se atrevía a tocar al ser que mas apreciaba en el mundo; pero ahora el señor Zabuza le castigaría de la misma manera, podía sentirlo, podía escuchar los latidos acelerados por la posición en la que estaba podía incluso sentir la respiración del shinobi que le cuidaba, podía olerle y sentirle a todas sus anchas porque ese hombre ahora le abrazaba, algo que había deseado hace mucho, estaba entre sus brazos; o tal vez entre sus garras. ¿Pero debía estar feliz o asustado? No sabía lo que sucedía, solo le quedaba obedecer.

Nunca pensé que olieras tan bien – dijo un agitado Zabuza tratando de tranquilizar un poco a su joven victima – levántate y ve a lavarte – dijo moviendo su mano hacia abajo, tocando las leves curvas del chiquillo como un artista a su obra mas delicada.

Sin decir nada el más joven se fue hasta el arrollo, lavo primero su cara no sin antes acariciar el lugar que había sido lamido con anterioridad, lavo sus manos pero cuando decidió quitar las manchas de su kimono se percato de que estaba totalmente sucio, algo que no quería era que el señor Zabuza le viera de esa manera tan vulgar. El otro estaba mas bien inmerso en sus pensamientos "Debes calmarte" le susurraba el trozo de sentido común que aún le quedaba "Él no es una de tus prostitutas" "Es solo un niño" "Es una herramienta" "No puedes romperlo solo porque le ves a través de la suciedad de tu imaginación" resonaban una tras otra las voces amontonadas en la cabeza del asesino de la niebla, cada una más fuerte que la otra pero al final solo escucho "Es tuyo" dentro de sí, suficiente para volver a la realidad y regresar su mirada perdida al pequeño cuerpecito que estaba hasta el torso en el agua.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – gruño moviéndose hacia el agua.

Es que usted me ha dicho que me lavase – dijo en su defensa el jovencito – he tenido que lavar también el kimono señor Zabuza – defendió señalando la ropa mojada sobre las rocas.

Pero Momochi no escucho la mas mínima palabra, solo le vio dentro del agua con nada más que un pequeño interior, con el cabello mojado esparcido a su alrededor y su inocente expresión, pálido, pequeño e indefenso; despertó sin querer el instinto animal de ese sangriento ninja. Con paso apurado Zabuza dejo su espada en la tierra junto a todo aquello diferente a su vestimenta, camino dentro del agua junto a su posesión quien no dejaba de observarle expectante. "¿Tomara un baño conmigo?" dijo inocentemente emocionado.

Con una mano alrededor de su mentón y la otra en su espalda le levanto hasta que quedo a su altura "¿Señor Zabuza?" fue lo que pudo escuchar antes de succionar sin meditaciones los pequeños labios de Haku que con sus ojos totalmente abiertos yacía inmóvil, tras algunos movimientos abrió su boca recibiendo con esto la lengua experimentada del monstruo de la niebla, lo hacía con tanta fuerza que por tan solo un poco no cortaba la pequeña lengua de su acompañante la cual respondía por inercia con torpeza, se separo dejando tras de sí la boca abierta del más joven y un hilo de saliva virgen proveniente de su ahora extasiado juguete. Le soltó y le arrastro fuera del agua, le ordeno tomar sus ropas y con la misma velocidad desaparecieron tras el bosque, ambos mojados dejaban gotas intermitentes sobre los arboles en los que brincaban, pasarían cinco minutos para cuando estaban en la cabaña que habían elegido para quedarse unos días.

Haku, ¿sabes lo que sucederá ahora? – busco en ese niño tembloroso algún indicio de perversión, o quizás solo algo de entendimiento. Solo recibió una tímida negación – no importa, pero solo recuerda, esto solo puedes hacerlo conmigo, eres mío Haku –asintió como respuesta.

Le saco el ropaje con un poco mas de tranquilidad, se tomo su tiempo para observarle aun con su ropa interior puesta, le tomo en brazos y le hizo sentarse sobre un Füton. Con una sonrisa afilada removió de a poco los vendajes en su cuerpo, las correas, la camiseta, los zapatos; llevando un orden minucioso que captaba la atención de Haku quien solo le observaba con una mezcla de pensamientos inocentes y algo complicados para su propio entendimiento, preocupación, ansiedad, incluso excitación por el solo hecho de verle en ese estado meditativo mientras se quitabas las ropas frente a él: la única interrogante que parecía valer en verdad era tan simple y a la vez tan difícil de responder para un niño como él "¿Debía hacer algo?"

Tu solo sigue mis órdenes – respondió Zabuza como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos – Por ahora solo quédate quieto – dijo con tranquilidad el ya prácticamente desvestido shinobi que en un intento vano de calmarse se movía con la lentitud de un anciano – ¿Haku, te gusto el helado que te comiste antes? – dijo con el toque propio del mas bajo pervertido recibiendo a cambio un asentimiento – ¿era dulce no es así? – de nuevo el chiquillo solo asintió - ¿quieres probar el helado de tu maestro? – con una sonrisa y un brillo inocente en sus ojos Haku respondió simplemente diciendo "Uhm".

Eso fue más que suficiente para que el botón del pantalón del mayor desapareciera; mostrando debajo unos bóxers grises y su masculinidad palpitante que sin querer mojaba la tela que le apresaba. "Acércate" dijo con la voz más suave que su garganta le permitió, sin pudor saco el enorme trozo colocándolo frente al pequeño Haku, el cual sin querer le observo por algunos segundos con la cara roja y expresión sorprendida "¿Qué sucede Haku?" dijo orgulloso el mayor "¿No querías el helado de tu sensei?" repitió con la intención de darle algo de culpabilidad al asustado muchacho que asintió aun sin poder mover un musculo; Zabuza tomo una de las manos del pequeño y la coloco alrededor sintiendo en el acto la exaltación del chico "Tranquilo, no te va a pasar nada si solo pruebas un poco" susurro con falsa preocupación. Haku trago fuerte y llevo su húmeda lengua a la punta del "Helado" como le había llamado su maestro lamiendo una gota que se asomaba en la punta y escuchando sin querer la exhalación de su maestro.

"Pero Señor Zabuza, el helado es frio y dulce…" Zabuza le observo y contesto interrumpiéndole "Pero este Haku, es un helado muy especial" metió sus dedos por los cabellos del pequeño desatándolos de una coleta y acariciándole con cariño "Te prometo que si sigues lamiéndolo se pondrá más dulce" así fue, con determinación el más joven pasaba su lengua una y otra vez a través del enrojecido miembro, lo sostenía entre ambas manos para evitar que su palpitar se lo sacara de la boca, guiado por la mano experta de su sensei lo chupo una y otra vez cada vez más profundo hasta el punto en que pensó que llegaría hasta su garganta, cubriéndolo por completo de su saliva cuyas resbalosas gotas furtivas caían al suelo, el ritmo aumento cuando Zabuza extasiado por esa pequeña cavidad empezó a embestir suavemente contra la cara de su ahora juguete, apenas basto con unas cuantas embestidas para que la excitación del monstruo llegase al límite perdiendo sin querer el control cuando escuchaba los gemidos de Haku luchando por no atragantarse mientras chupaba toda su extensión, cuando un ligero gritito escapo de la boca del menor se presento su clímax y con un último movimiento lleno ese hoyito de su liquido caliente y pegajoso "Trágalo todo" dijo ronco por la agitación.. Solo le observo tragar con dificultad aquello que no escapo de su boca que ahora estaba rodeada por traslucidas gotas blancas, al igual que su pecho y sus manos.

Haku se levanto aun sin sus ropas con su acostumbrada sonrisa inocente y las manos extendidas delante de si dijo "¿Por eso quería que me quitara la ropa verdad señor Zabuza? No quería que se ensuciasen" el aludido solo le miro sonriente y dijo "Así es niño, el helado de tu maestro pudo haber ensuciado tu ropa" Por ahora estaba satisfecho pero tal vez otro día no bastaría con un helado "Tal vez pronto seas tú quien le de algo a tu sensei" Susurro una vez Haku se había ido a lavarse "Y pensar que también me servirías para este tipo de servicio niño" una espina se presento de pronto en sus mismas palabras "Pero solo a mí" gruñó antes de desparecer de la habitación.

**Nora O.H.**

**Si te gustó o no, añade a favoritos o comenta tu crítica.**


End file.
